This invention relates to a simulated log building structure, and more particularly to such a building structure in which the log members are hollow.
Heretofore, conventional log construction utilizes solid log members in which the wood material of the logs provides a thermal insulating medium for the building.
The following U.S. patents disclose various building structures in which the logs or simulated logs are hollow:
2,040,110; Tahvonen et al; May 12, 1936 PA1 2,635,303; Poynter; Apr. 21, 1953 PA1 2,787,029; Johnson; Apr. 2, 1957 PA1 3,969,859; Hisey; July 20, 1976 PA1 4,309,851; Flagg; Jan. 12, 1982 PA1 4,619,089; Stein; Oct. 28, 1986
The patents to Tahvonen et al, Johnson, and Hisey disclose hollow logs for carrying electrical service, such as conduits or cable, and/or gas or plumbing lines.
The patents to Tahvonen et al and Johnson also disclose a vertical passage in the corner of the structure for carrying electrical service conduits and gas and plumbing lines.
Tahvonen et al discloses hollow logs which are in communication with each other through the vertical corner air passages disclosed in FIG. 6, for carrying electrical service conduits, gas or plumbing lines, and also to provide a continuous air passage for insulation purposes.
FIG. 12 of Tahvonen et al discloses a horizontal perforted water pipe extending along the ridge pole of the roof for use in discharging water over the roof in the event of a fire.
None of the above patents disclose a hollow log building structure particularly adapted for carrying air or water throughout all of the walls for heating or cooling purposes.